Tomorrow will be Kinder
by HungerGamesFanaddcit18
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been married for 2 years. What would happen if a baby is put to the equation? The sequel to You Belong with Me.
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow will be Kinder

**Author's note: Hello guys I am back . I have just finished the story before this one. I had it mapped out in my head and I decided to write today and BOOM I have got the 1st chapter of the sequel. Hope you guys like it. And thank you to those who supported my other story You Belong with Me. And if you have not read that I suggest you do before going to this story. So here is the story:**

Chapter 1: Hope, Love and Everything in Between

"Katniss" Peeta calls my name. "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale today." Peeta asks me as he cleans our plates.

"I am totally fine Peeta just a little dizzy I am sure I will be better in no time." I tell him reassuringly.

We have been married for 2 years already and he still is very concerned of me. I help him clean our plates, and after he heads off to work. I fix his working clothes and give him a peck in the lips.

"Have a nice day at work Mr. Mellark." I tell him playfully

"Have a nice day too Mrs. Mellark. And please make sure you rest and get well. Because if that doesn't go away tomorrow I am bringing you to a doctor."

"I am sure that I will be fine by tomorrow. No need to bring me to a doctor Peeta." I tell him reassuring him again.

He then goes out of the house and heads to the bakery. I close the door behind me. Lately I have been having massive headaches and some nausea. I really hope that I will be better soon so I won't have to go to the doctor. Just the thought of a doctor makes me shudder. I immediately wipe that thought away and do my regular activities. I clean the house, hunt in the woods and trade in the hob. And by the strike of the afternoon I am exhausted. I go home and take a nap in my bed. I wake up to the sound of Peeta voice.

"Katniss I am home." He calls from downstairs.

I stretch my legs and comb my hair before going down to greet Peeta. I kiss Peeta shortly and we eat. After we are done eating I go straight to bed. I close my eyes once my head touches the pillow.

I am in my old house and my mom is rocking herself in the rocking chair. I take a step closer to her and see she is carrying something.

"Little Kat I want you to meet Primrose Everdeen your little sister."

I stare at them in pure excitement to have a sister.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asks me nicely.

I simply hold out my arms and my mom puts Prim in between my arms. I take a look at my sister and see that her eyes are close and she has blonde hair sprouting from her head.  
>I hold her for a few more seconds till' Prim just gets engulfed in flames and is turned into ash and grime.<p>

My mom's calmness is replaced by pure anger and hatred.

"What did you do to Prim, you little vermin!"

I crawl to the floor trying to get away from her but she takes steps toward me.

"It's your fault Prim died! It is your entire fault. You just had to leave her to die."

I then hear a different sound.

"Katniss, sweetie, are you alright?" my mom suddenly says.

I then feel someone shaking me lightly. I wake up and see Peeta hovering on top of me. He sits down on the bed, letting me sit up straight. A shot of pain runs through my head and I feel dizzy. Peeta sets me down gently and gives me a cup of tea. I drink the tea slowly and I get worried looks from Peeta. When I finish the tea I set the cup on the nightstand.

"Did you have a nightmare Katniss?" Peeta asks me worriedly but normally.

I nod my head and go in between his arms.

"I dreamt that I let Prim die and she turned to ash and grime. My mom thinks it is my fault and I really think it is." I tell him in between sobs.

"Katniss it is not your fault. You didn't have the chance to save Prim but if you did I assure you that you would have." Peeta tells me comfortingly.

I cry for a few minutes before I really need to stop crying. I run to the bathroom and I emit that little that I had this morning, once my stomach brought up everything I just dry heave. Peeta rubs my back the whole time.

"Katniss I really think it is time to bring you to a doctor." He suggests apprehensively.

"I am fine Peeta. No need to bring me to a doctor. It is just a waste of money." I tell him firmly.

"You are not fine Katniss. You have massive headaches, you are always dizzy and you are always tired. And now you are vomiting it is time to bring you now."

"Peeta I am fine. And you know I don't like doctors." I grumble.

"But you are still going Katniss no arguments." He tells me with his my way goes tone.

I raise my hands up in defeat and I stand up. I am eating some bread when Peeta goes to the dining room in his work clothes.

"I set up an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. The doctor's name is Dr. Harrison. So before I go to work tomorrow we are going to your doctor's appointment." Peeta tells me.

I simply nod my head

"I love you Katniss." he reminds me again.

"I love you too Peeta." I respond.

I kiss him like the usually and he goes off to work. I spend the rest of the day figuring out how to brace myself for the doctor's appointment

**The title of the chapter is not really relevant to the story proper. sorry bout' that I was just in a hurry. Don't forget to review and put in your favorites or alerts. That will make my day so much. Till'next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Finally updated! Anyways they will find out if they are having a baby or not but I think the answer is obvious. Hope you enjoy and please give me suggestions or I might suffer writer's bloc. Jk :P**

Chapter 2: Unexpected News

I wake up to sun shining bright on my face. I rub my eyes and stretch my muscles when Peeta greets me.

"Finally you are awake it is doctor's visit day." He says brightly.

I nod my head and run to the bathroom before I vomit the things in my stomach. And luckily I was just in time. I bring up the dinner I had last night and slump to the floor.

"See this is why you should go to the doctor." He tells me trying to make a point.

"I am just have a tough week. I am sure nothing is wrong with me and I will prove it." I declare determinedly.

"Ok" He acquaints raising his hands up "But if you are sick ad you need help I am going to tell you I told you so."

"Fine Peeta whatever you say." I mutter to myself

I get up from the floor and eat breakfast. I take a quick shower and change into a clean shirt and jeans. I slip my boots on and I head to the medical center. Along the way I see people staring at us in awe. It has been 2 years since we got married and they still can't get over it. After 10 minutes of walking we reach the medical center. We approach the receptionist and check in for our appointment.

"Katniss and Peeta Mellark" Peeta states to the receptionist.

She gets her clipboard and a folder from her filing cabinet

"Of course right this way." She answers cheerfully and lead us to an office. "Just sit down and relax first. The doctor will be right with you." she informs us while going back to her front desk.

We take a seat on the couch in front of the table of the doctor. We wait for a while when we hear the door open and a middle aged lady comes through the door. She takes a seat in front of is and greets us with a half smile. She has honey brown eyes and tan skin. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and her name plague shines brightly.

"Good morning I am Dr. Harrison." She bids to us nicely.

She shakes our hands and sits back down in her place.

"So what seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"Well my wife here has lately been very tired, she has massive headaches, she gets dizzy all the time and now she is puking every morning." He tells the doctor.

"I see. So when has this symptoms started Katniss?" she questions interestedly.

"I don't know I guess it started this week." I inform the doctor.

The doctor scribbles something in a note pad and continues.

"Well it seems to me that Katniss is expecting" She tells us with a look that say she is not joking.

"Are you sure doctor?" I ask unconvinced.

"I could let you take a pregnancy test of you want" she suggests handing me a box with a pregnancy test.

I nod my head and open the package an inside is a tiny stick, which I suppose is the pregnancy test.

"The bathroom is across the hall." she directs me.

I go to the bathroom and read the instructions. I take the test and go back to the doctor's office.

"Now we will just wait a few minutes and see the results."

I hold Peeta's hand and wait for the 5 agonizing minutes to end. When the time is up the doctor takes the test and reads it.

"It's positive. You guys are having a baby." she tells is with a smile on her face.

She gives me prenatal vitamins and a pregnancy book.

"Take you vitamins once a day and I am sure that you will have a smoother pregnancy."

Peeta thanks the doctor and we head home. Peeta goes to work after and I am alone in the house again. I go to the phone and dial the number of my mom. I wait and after 2 rings my mom answers.

"Hello?" She asks over the phone.

"Hi mom." I greet her.

"Nice to hear from you again Katniss."

"Mom can I tell you something?" I ask her nervously.

"Of course you can. What is it?" She asks worriedly

"I am pregnant, mom." I tell her straight forwardly.

"Kat that is great. Just tell me when the baby comes and I will be there."

"Thanks mom. Bye I love you."

"Love you too Kat."

I then put down the phone and do my regular activities. And before I know it Peeta comes home. We eat dinner in silence. After dinner Peeta paints a picture while I just read a book. Once I reach the middle of the book I head up to my room. I change into my night clothes and brush my teeth. And when I get out of the bathroom Peeta is in the bedroom.

"Katniss I know you don't want a baby yet but I can't say I am sorry." Peeta says as I sit on the bed.

"It's fine Peeta. I still remember my promise to you on our honeymoon. I will try to be open to this pregnancy as much as I can." I reassure Peeta.

He kisses me gently taking his time and we both climb into bed.

"My dreams are finally coming true Katniss. I am married and I am having my first child with my beloved wife." Peeta utters barely above whisper.

"I am happy to give this to you Peeta. And now I think about having a baby in the house won't be so bad. And I think I can live with that."

"I love you so much Katniss." he whispers to me. "Thank you for this."

"I love you too Peeta." I whisper back to him.

And I fall into the sleep's trance and have a goodnight's sleep.

**Please tell me if you like it. Please favorite or alert this story but if you want me to update faster review. They make my day so much! But see you guys till' the next update bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Hello guys! Just recovered from writer's block it was the worst experience in my life as a fanfiction writer so far. So in this part Katniss is 2 months pregnant. And her cravings start. I need an idea for chapter 4 and it would be really nice if you guys helped me. All you have to do is:**

**1. Suggest what you want through a review **

**2. Suggest through PM**

**This would help me write a lot faster and to the suggestion I chose to write I will mention who suggested it. So please help me and please send me suggestions. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3: My Beautiful

"It is almost over Katniss." Peeta motivates me as I wretch the little on my stomach.

I have been throwing up every day now and it is killing me.

"Peeta why does this have to he hard?" I ask him

"It is just the way it is Katniss" he replies. "I have seen some pregnancy videos of my mother. And boy when she was pregnant with me she would eat, puke, sleep and do that all over again."

Then suddenly I just cry.

"Katniss what is wrong?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"Nothing my hormones are just getting the best of me." I explain to him while wiping my tears.

"Come on I made some breakfast." He says trying to cheer me up.

He helps me up from the floor and we head downstairs. Peeta serves me chocolate pancakes and in a flash I devour them quickly. I am licking the plate clean when Peeta is near the door.

"Katniss I have to go to work. Do you want anything from the bakery since my apprentice is coming here later? So if you want anything tell me now."

I head near him and fix his shirt.

"I am having a very enormous craving for sugar cookies Peeta." My mouth waters just thinking about it.

"Ok Katniss. I have to go now. Please take care of yourself and take your vitamins." He strictly reminds.

"I will Peeta you don't have to worry about me. And have a nice day."

"Love you Katniss."

"Love you too Peeta."

I give him the regular before work kiss I give him everyday and he goes out the door. I go back into the kitchen and I wash the plates and clean the dishes. Another wave of morning sickness takes over me and I run to the sink to vomit my breakfast. I wipe my face and clean the sink. I run up the stairs and prepare the stuff I need for a bath and I get inside the bathtub. I sit in the warm water and let calmness overtake me. I rinse myself, get out of the bathtub and dry myself up. I stand in front of the mirror and look at my very minimally elevated belly. I am 2 months pregnant and I feel like a fat cow already. I put on some clean clothes and start cleaning the house. When I am done I head over to Haymitch's house. I knock on the door a few times and there is no response. So I open the door and get in. The odour of rotten food, alcohol and an unbathed Haymitch stinks up the house.

"Haymitch are you here?" I shout.

A drunken Haymitch goes down the stairs with a bottle in his hand. He drinks a little from his bottle of whiskey and groans.

"What do you want sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Well you did now." He replies sarcastically.

"I also need to talk to you." I say through gritted teeth. His sarcasm is very annoying even before I was pregnant and now it is twice as annoying.

"Have a seat sweetheart." He says patting his very dusty couch.

I wipe the couch and sit down. Haymitch takes a drink from his flask and burps. I give him a disgusted look and he pretends he doesn't see it.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" He asks a bit more alert.

"Well you need to clean up your act at least a little bit. Your drinking habits are horrible." I say in an austere tone.

"You have no right to judge my drinking habits sweetheart!" He squawks at me. He takes another drink to show his defiance. "I will only stop drinking when pigs fly Katniss."

I clench my fists and grit my teeth.

"Do you know what Haymitch? I am sick and tired of your sarcasm. I know you like Peeta better but he is not here now!"

"Sweetheart you need to-" Haymitch says alarmed.

"Oh I am not yet done Haymitch. I don't care if you drink like a maniac everyday. I want you to stop because it will be bad for the situation I am in."

"Wait what situation?" He asks lost.

"I am pregnant Haymitch!" I finally blurt out.

I slump to the floor and cry.

"Katniss I am so sorry. I will try my best to minimize my drinking problem."

"I have to go Haymitch." I say flatly

I go out of Haymitch's house and head back to my house. I notice that the door is open and I run to the kitchen quickly. And surely a young man is in the kitchen. I clear my throat and the young man looks at me. He has reddish brown hair with amber eyes. He is wearing an apron covered in dust.

"Are you Peeta's apprentice?" I ask the young man.

"Yeah I am. I am Arden and I came from District 9."

"Nice to meet you Arden." I shake his hand warmly and give him a smile.

"Peeta said to give this to you."

He gives me a brown paper bag and inside is a lot of sugar cookies.

"Thanks Arden."

"Ok I have to go now."

"Nice meeting you Arden." I call out to him.

"Nice meeting you too Mrs. Mellark."

He then leaves and heads to the bakery. I eat half the bag of sugar cookies and take my prenatal vitamins. I feel my legs getting weak and I slump to the couch and take a nap. Shouting really did get the best of me. I wake up to the sound of the doorbell. I open the door to see Johanna, Gale and their two year old daughter Robin.

"Hey Catnip" Gale says to me.

"Hey Guys what are you doing here?" I ask them surprised.

"We decided to have a vacation in District 12." Johanna says happily.

"And Baby Roby wants to see you." Robin calls out making me carry her.

I look at her dark princess curls and her tree bark brown eyes. She is a beautiful combination of the two.

"Hi Roby you are so big now."

"Hi Aunt Katniss I missed you so much."

"Missed you too Roby." I put her down and I let all of them in my house.

"So Katniss I see you and baker boy got busy." Johanna mentions while pointing at my stomach.

"How do you know?" I quiz Johanna.

"I had one almost two years ago Katniss. There is no mistaking those new curves you got." She says proudly.

"Well Peeta and I are really excited." I state proudly.

"I thought you said you never want kids?" Asks Gale jokingly.

"Well I have changed a bit since I was 16 Gale."

"Sorry for the short visit but we have dinner plans with Gale's family and we can't be late. So see you around." Johanna announces going out of the door way.

"Okay see you." I call out to them.

Robin gives me a hug and they all leave. I decided to take another bath. So I go upstairs and prepare my bath. I set the clothes I will wear on the bed and I take my bath. I immerse into the water and the scent of the lavender bath salt whiffs around me. I lie down on the warm water and let my troubles melt away. I stay in the bath until I hear Peeta voice.

"Katniss I am home!" He shouts from downstairs.

I dry myself and I go in front of the mirror. I look at my body and trace some little scars I have from the war. I look at myself I look at myself in disgust.

"Why do I look so disgusting?" I say to myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Katniss." Peeta says getting out of the bathroom.

"Peeta I look like a piece of messed up wood." I tell him.

He goes up to me and kisses my neck. He sends shivers down my spine.

"I think you are the prettiest, most beautiful and the most gorgeous woman of all. You look like a beautiful painting in my eyes." He tells me kissing my neck even more.

I kiss his lips passionately and change to my clothes. We eat dinner in peaceful silence but we hold each other's hand. I decided to go to bed early and Peeta goes with me. I crawl into bed first and Peeta follows. He puts his hands around my waist and presses a kiss to my stomach.

"I love you so much even though I haven't met you yet." He whispers to my stomach."And I love you too Katniss."

"Love you too Peeta." I reply back. And I go to sleep in peace.

And the next day I find a dandelion taped on the mirror and a note that writes:

"You are beautiful and the most perfect girl in my eyes."

And I am sure that it is from Peeta.

**Please review, story alert and favorite this story if you like it. Please request too. Please review though it helps me write and improve till'next time bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I am in celebration of the HG movie will post two chapters! Yay! Thank you to XxWonderStruckTSxX who reviewed my story and gave me a suggestion. She saved me much time. Please send me suggestions through PM or reviews. It helps me a lot. Anyways hope you like this chapter. and Happy Hunger Games!**

Chapter 4: My Baby

"Katniss wake up. You have an ultrasound appointment today and we can't be late." Peeta says as he shakes my shoulder.

I wake up and stretch. But I lay back down on the bed when a huge headache hits me. Peeta gives me some mint tea and I sit up straight. I am about 3 and a half months pregnant and so far I have been having headaches, nausea, cravings and some nightmares frequently. I go down and eat my breakfast of a raspberry Danish. I clean my plate and go back upstairs. I change into some comfy clothes and we walk to the medical center. On the way people would whisper and look at us like we were not wearing pants. I look at the both of us and see we are wearing pants. I then notice that people are looking at my growing abdomen. I just give them a plastic smile and continue walking to the medical center. We get signed in and we are brought to Dr. Harrison's office. She is sitting on her desk writing something on a document. The receptionist gives my file to the doctor and we sit down.

"Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Mellark. I suppose you are here for your ultrasound?" She asks.

"Yes we are Dr. Harrison." Peeta tells the doctor.

"Come on right this way."

She leads us to another room with a dentist like chair and a machine beside it.

"Sit down on the chair Katniss while I prepare the things needed." She instructs me to do.

So I sit down in the chair and wait for the doctor to come back. And after a few minutes she comes back with gloves on. She reclines the chair so I am in an almost lying down position. She switches on the machine and I feel a wave of nervousness. This looks very scary and painful.

"Please pull your shirt up Katniss." She instructs me to do.

I raise my shirt up a bit and she puts some gel on my stomach. My stomach tingles because of the cold. She places this joy stick like object on my stomach and swivels it around. She moves it around for a few minutes and she keeps looking at the screen.

"We are just having a little trouble looking for the little one. Since at this stage they are not really big." She tells me focusing on the screen.

I take a hold of Peeta's hand and try to stop myself from worrying. What if there is something wrong with the baby? I am snapped from my thoughts when the Doctor talks again.

"Found the little one." She announces freezing the joy stick like object in a halt position.

I then start hearing a beating sound and I start smiling.

"That is your baby's heart beat Katniss." She tells me half smiling.

I take a look at the screen and see a little object on the screen. It has a round head and it has little arms and feet. It is my baby. My eyes water at this beautiful sight. Peeta wipes the tears forming and gives me a kiss.

"Thank you Katniss." He whispers to me. "Thank you for this baby."

"I will do whatever it takes to make you happy and I am so happy I did." I reply back to him  
>my voice hardly audible from the tears welling up on my eyes.<p>

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asks us.

We both nod our heads.

"I am happy to say that you are having a baby girl." She announces.

I smile at Peeta and he smiles back. The doctor paused the machine and prints a picture of our baby. She gives the photo to Peeta and we go back to her office. We sit back down on the chairs and the doctor crosses her arms on the table.

"You're baby is a very healthy baby girl. I am going to advise you to eat healthy and take this dietary supplement." she instructs us.

She hands me a bottle of pills and a card.

"That is my number just in case anything bad happens. And from what I know you hunt so I suggest no hunting, no caffeine and no super oily foods." She advices.

I nod my head and Peeta and I thank the doctor and leave. When we reach the house I go right to my bed and take a nap. And immediately I am brought to a dream.

I am in the woods in the little house like structure in the woods. The sun is setting in the horizon. A little blonde girl with concrete colored eyes comes toward me.

"Mommy, Mommy come here!" She joyfully cheers.

She takes my hand and we go inside the little house. And inside is my mother, my father, Prim, Peeta and Gale. A fire is ignited in the fire place and a little picnic is set on the floor.

"Come sit down Katniss." My father says patting the floor beside him.

I go towards him and sit down. I give him a hug and hold it for a few minutes.

"I miss you so much Dad." I muster into his shirt.

"I miss you to sweetie." He calmly says.

We spend the rest of the night eating together as a family. I then open my eyes to very two blue ones.

"Peeta" I sigh.

I sit up on the bed and open the nightlight.

"Did you have a dream?" He asks barely above a whisper.

I nod my head and stretch my legs.

"What was it about?" He asks me always interested.

"I was with my entire family and we are having a night picnic in the woods. We are all happy and smiling." I say smiling at the thought.

"That must be some beautiful dream." He says picturing the thought.

"It was Peeta, it was"

He adjusts his legs in a comfy position and holds me closer to him.

"When you mean entire family am I included?" He asks sweetly.

"Of course you are Peeta. Our little girl was even in my dream."

Once he hears this his whole face brightens up.

"Really?" He asks cheerfully.

"Yes Peeta. She is so beautiful. She looks like you." I tell him picturing my little girl.

"She may look like me in your dreams but I bet she will look like you. She is going to be a little Katniss."

"No I bet she is going to be a girl version of little Peeta." I tell him sure of myself.

"But no matter who she looks like I will love her just as much."

"I know you will."

I lean forward and press my lips to his. I love this man so much you can't even imagine.

"I love you Katniss." Peeta murmurs to me.

"I love you too Peeta." I murmur back.

He levels his face with my growing belly and kisses it.

"And I love you. I can't wait for you to come out and we can bake cakes or you can hunt." He whispers to my stomach.

I smile at his little comment. And he takes my hand and kisses it.

"This baby has the best mother in the world." He comments.

" Well This baby has the best father and baker in the universe."

We then go down to have dinner. And before I went to sleep I start browsing some baby books.

**Please review, favorite and alert this story. But reviews make my day. Till'the next chapter. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note : Thank you again to XxWonderStruckTSxX who also suggested this. This is my promise of another chapter and here it is. Please send me suggestions. Use PM or a review. I just watched HG and I am a bit disappointed. NO spoilers! But yes I wish it was better. But overall good movie but disappointing. **

Chapter 5: Always

The ding of the doorbell gets me out of my seat on the couch. I open the door to see Little Finn and Annie.

"Auntie Kat" Finn cheers. He is raising his arms up to be hugged by me.

"Hi Finny." I tell him giving him a hug.

I greet Annie and give her a hug. I let them both in and I give Annie some tea.

"I am so surprised to see you here in District 12." I mumble to Annie as I drink my tea.

"Well me and Johanna are here for you and your little girl." She warmly tells me.

"Thank you so much." I praise Annie.

"Can you do me a favor and guard Finn. Since I am also here since my boss told me to check on the fish sales here." She asks me.

"Sure no problem." I agree reassuringly.

"Ok thanks. I have to go now and I will be back in 2 hours."

She picks Finn up and kisses him on the cheek.

"I will be back later. Be nice to Auntie."

"Yes Mommy."

He nods his head cutely and hugs Annie. Annie puts Finn down and goes out the door. I go to the basement and get some of the toys and coloring books that we have in case we babysit a child and give them to Finn.

"Thank you Auntie Kat." He says sweetly.

He starts to colour in the colouring book and I watch him happily. I can't believe in a few more months I will be having my own. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Do you want to colour with me?" Asks Finn.

I want to say no but Finn's pudgy and cute face is hard to say no to. So instead I nod my head and color with him. After a few minutes I let him watch TV while I cook lunch. When I finish cooking I set it on the dining table and give Finn a serving. He eats the lunch I made in true delight.

"That lunch is so good Auntie Kat."

"Thank you Finny."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and let him watch TV while I answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask the person on the phone.

"It's Annie I just want to check on Finn. Since I might be running late since there are problems at the dock."

"He is doing great. He just ate lunch and I might bring him to the park later."

"Thank you so much Katniss. You are a life saver. Well I have to go now. See you later."

"Ok bye."

I put down the phone and go back to Finn. He is currently watching a channel that the Capitol found from the olden times.

"Hey Finny. Do you want to go to the park?" I ask him.

"Yey! I love the park."

I hold out my hand and Finn holds my hand. We go out the house and walk to the park near The Victors' village. On the way I buy Finn ice cream and he gives me a wet kiss on the cheek. Once we reach the park Finn runs to swings. He sits on the swing and acts as giddy as a cheerleader in a game.

"Auntie Kat push me in the swing!"

I walk faster to the swing and push him. He laughs and giggles as I do.

"Higher Auntie Kat higher." He requests in between giggles.

I push him a bit more before I have the need to expel the food I had for lunch. I stop the swing and run to the trash can. I throw up my lunch in the trash can. While Finn holds my hair. When I am done I sit on the park bench.

"Auntie Kat are you sick?" He asks genuinely concern.

"No sweetie this is normal when you are carrying a baby in your tummy."

"When your baby comes out of your tummy can I play with her?" He asks curiously.

I pat his head and let him sit on my lap.

"Of course. You are going to be good friends. I promise you."

"Yey! We will play with my toys. We will swim and read books."

"Woah slow down. Wait for her to come out first."

He bats his deep green eyes at me.

"When is she coming out?"

"Well I am about 4 months pregnant so she will come in 5 more months."

"But that is a long time!" He whines.

"Patience Finny and you will see her soon enough."

He runs back to the slide as I read more stuff from the baby book. Until now I can't find a good name for my daughter. After a few slides on the slide. Finn runs back to me. On the way back he trips and scrapes his knee. I run over to crying Finn. I take a look at his scrape and I kiss it.

"Auntie Kat it hurts!" He cries.

"Don't worry I have something to make it all better."

I go back to my spot on the bench and grab the bandage I keep in my bag. I go back to Finn and place it on his wound.

"There much better Finn. No need to cry."

He gets up and hugs me.

"Thank you Auntie Kat."

I kiss his cheek and we head back to my house. By the time we reach the house Finn's eyes are dropping and I bring him to the guest room. I stay beside The bed and watch him sleep. And out of random I start singing.

Deep in the meadow  
>Under the willow<br>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
>Lay down your head and close you sleepy eyes<br>And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it is safe, here it's warn  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<p>

I then close my eyes and take a nap beside Finn.

"Katniss" Annie calls my name.

I wake up and rub my eyes.

"Hi Annie are you going to get Finn?"

"Yes I am. Sorry I am so late there was just a lot of problems in the dock." She apologizes

"No it is fine. Finn and I had a good time."

I get away from the bed and let Annie carry Finn. She brings him to her car and she places him in the back seat.

"See you soon Annie." I greet goodbye to her.

"I will be here when your baby comes. Call me when you need me."

She gives me a hug, gets in her car and leaves. I go to the kitchen and start making dinner. As I place my dinner on the oven the door opens and Peeta comes in. He goes into the kitchen and gives me a kiss.

"I will handle everything here Katniss. Just rest first I know you had a tiring day babysitting Finn." He tells me.

"Peeta it's fine let me."

"Katniss really don't worry." He insists.

I raise my hands up in defeat and sit on the couch. I look at the my baby book again and check names for my daughter. And all the names in the book doesn't appeal to me. I open up the TV and flip through the channels. I stop at a channel that is broadcasting an old movie. I watch the movie a bit more before Peeta calls me to dinner. I shut the TV off and go to the dining table to eat dinner.

"Katniss do you have any idea on what to name our baby?" Peeta asks me.

"I have been looking for names for her for the past month. And with no luck no name appeals to me." I tell him disappointed.

"Well I have an idea."

Peeta goes to our bookshelf and gets a book. He places the book on the table. I take a look at the book and explode in laughter.

"Peeta are we seriously getting our daughter's name from a plant book?" I ask him amused.

"Yes I am sure. Since my parents named me after bread. And they named you after a tuber plant. Might as well give our daughter a beautiful name."

"That is actually a cool idea Peeta." I say inspired.

"Glad to help Katniss."

I finish the rest of my dinner and instantly I start browsing the book.

**Still can't get over the letdown of the HG movie. But hey at least it was better than twilight. Please review, favorite and alert this story. Reviews make my day so please review! Till'the next time and I wish you a Happy Hunger Games! **


	6. Chapter 6

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Hello I am back. So I need your help. I am about to make the chapter in which they choose a name and I really need your help. I have chosen some names and I need you guys to choose one name. Here are the choices:**

**_Iris, Poppy, Juniper, Aster, Flora, Clover, Lily, Laurel, Olive, Violet, Veronica, Rose, Calla and Camellia._**

******All you have to do is simple.**

**1) Write a review and pick one name you like (anonymous reviews are allowed)**

**2) NO REVIEWS WITH THE NAMES, NO NEXT CHAPTER. **

**So please pick a name if you want me to update.**

Chapter 6: Expression

4 more months. 4 more months till' my beautiful baby girl is going to be born. 4 more months and The thing Peeta wanted the most is going to happen. I am 5 months pregnant. And I am swelling up faster than a balloon being blown. In a matter of months I am going to swell up more. I hear a chuckle behind me and see Peeta behind me.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask Peeta crossing my arms.

"I don't think you should always look at yourself in the mirror Katniss. You are beautiful. Nothing is going to change that."

Lately I have been looking at myself in the mirror feeling more self conscious by the day.

"I am not beautiful I feel like a swelling hot air balloon." I whine annoyed.

My stomach is swelling so much that I can't even reach my shoes on the floor.

He encircles his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek from behind.

"Katniss you are carrying a baby. Of course you're stomach will expand." He explains amused.

"Peeta I know but at this rate. I look like I am having twins."

"I think you look beautiful just the way you are Katniss. I love you and our baby."

He turns me around and cups the back of my neck. He smiles at me and I smile back. I kiss him passionately before he goes down to the basement to paint. I grab my notepad and try to think of names for my daughter. So far I have the names Iris, Poppy, Juniper, Aster, Flora, Clover, Lily, Laurel, Olive, Violet, Veronica, Rose, Calla and Camellia. I tried looking for names not related to flowers but they don't appeal to me. I browse more books on babies and there development. I read the books till' I can't read anymore. I set down the books and go down to the basement. Peeta is still painting on his canvas. I go up behind him and look behind him.

"What are you painting?" I ask startling him.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" He asks shocked.

"Well this is part of the house. And I want to see what you are painting." I inform him annoyed.

"Well Mrs. Mellark I am afraid you are banned to see the painting till' I am finished."

I cross my arms and plaster a scowl.

"And why is that?" I ask really annoyed.

"It is a surprise." He says.

My face lessens from a scowl but is not entirely happy.

"Peeta you know I don't like surprises." I remind him.

"Don't worry it is almost done. Maybe by tonight I will finish it."

"Fine" I finally say.

I start to head upstairs.

"Katniss" Peeta calls out

I turn my head around.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Thank you for the human being you are carrying now."

"You're welcome." I say half smiling.

I then go back upstairs and head to Delly's house. When I reach her house I knock on the door and wait for a few minutes. It has been a while since I bothered to visit. She opens the door and greets me with a smile.

"Katniss what are pleasure to see you." She say smiling at me.

"Hi Delly."

I give her a hug and she let's me inside. She gives me some water and we sit down on her table.

"So I heard around town you are pregnant. And I can't believe the rumors are right." She says surprised.

"Yeah I promised Peeta on our honeymoon that if I ever get pregnant. I have to be as open to it as much as he was. And I am happy that I am pregnant."

"I am happy for you Katniss. Peeta has been talking about marrying you and having kids since he was 5 years old."

I nearly choked on my water because of laughter.

"He did?" I ask somewhat diverted.

"He did everytime we would play with dough in the bakery. He would go 'In the future me and Katniss will get married and have babies.' then he would make dough figures of you and him."

At this I chortle uncontrollably. He must have been so in love with me.

"He must havre really loved me." I say imagining the thought.

"He did. Whenever those other mean merchant children would talk trash about you. Peeta was there to defend you."

I take a look at the wall clock and see that it is almost time for dinner. I get up from my seat and hug Delly.

"I have to go Peeta might be looking for me. But it was nice talking to you."

"It is my pleasure Katniss. I hadn't talked to you since the holidays."

I wave goodbye and I go back to my house. When I reach the house Peeta is in the living room. I close the door and Peeta turns his head. He gets up from the couch and hugs me. He dispenses a frightened and terrified look.

"You scared me so much Katniss. It is really dangerous for you to be lurking around town. With the bad people out there." He blabs worriedly.

I grab Peeta's shoulders.

"Peeta I am fine. I just went to Delly's house and she told me some things about your childhood."

He gives me a curiously that shows he is worried about something.

"Katniss what did Delly exactly tell you?"

I go behind him.

"Well she told me about your obsessions with me and how you would defend me against the other merchant kids."

He blushes beet red.

"I love you that much Katniss."

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

"I love you that much too My Boy with The Bread."

"Okay Girl on Fire."

I smile and that name and give him a kiss. We eat dinner and we stay in the living room. He tells me stuff about his life and I tell him stuff about my life. When we finish Peeta carries me upstairs. I didn't want but he insisted. He became protective after my little visit to Delly. We change into our night clothes and clean ourselves up.

"Katniss I finished the painting." He says happily.

He holds out the painting and I almost cry at the beauty. The picture contains a whole meadow of random flowers. No flowers looked the same. They all have their own beauty.

I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"This is beautiful." I admire.

"Well the idea of naming our daughter after flowers inspired me to do this." He says looking at me with pure joy.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss."

I then set the painting on the table and we go to bed. He holds me close to him. And he kisses my womb.

"Goodnight sweetie. See you when you come out. I love you already." He talks to my womb.

I lean in closer falling asleep happy.

**PLEASE review, Story alert and favorite this story. And please help me choose a name. Till' next time bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Finally I am back. Sorry if I was gone for so long. I had a hard time choosing names. All the names were beautiful but I decided to name her "Aster Rose Mellark". I picked this name since Aster means love and delicacy (delicateness not food) While with Rose it is a little tribute for Prim and it means grace, happiness and happiness. The Rose color is pink not white so it won't be reminding Katniss of Snow. Last thing there is this anonymous reviewer who gave me a very harsh review. If you check my reviews someone commented this:**

_** OMJH1012  
>325/12 . chapter 5**_

_First of all the hunger games movie was NOT a let down, I have half a mind to stop reading your story just because of that coment, they stayed true to the book and while they did change something's and add other things in, we all knew that was going to happen, it's a movie for crying out loud! It's not going to be an exact replica of the book! They definitely did justice to the book! Unless u say something about how good the movie was and not say anything negative I will stop reading your story._

**To that particular reader. I am sorry okay. I didn't say it was a bad movie. I just said it was a letdown for me. Since it left something to be desired. I don't hate the movie. I actually thought it was fine. I just said it was disappointing. Everyone has their own opinion and this is mine. It is stupid to stop reading a story just because of someone's opinion. You just kind of violated my right of speech. Anyways hope you enjoy keep reviewing!**

Chapter 7: Hush Hush

"Katniss it is nice to see you again." Dr. Harrison greets as Peeta and I get inside her office.

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist. And we take a seat on the chairs. Dr. Harrison drinks from her coffee, takes a moment letting the warm, bitter taste of the coffee melt in her tongue. I look at her coffee with complete jealousy. I haven't had coffee in months and it is killing me. She seems to read my expression and lightly laughs.

"Don't worry Katniss. You can drink coffee again in 3 months. Just hang in there Katniss." She says warmly and gladdened.

I give her a plastic smile and mask my annoyance for mocking me. Peeta squeezes my hand reassuringly and kisses my forehead.

"Katniss calm down. You know she is just teasing. I know it is hard but calm down." He whispers to me sorry for me.

I don't say anything and I just squeeze his hand this time. Dr. Harrison reads my file and she gives us a serious look.

"Ok so before we have an ultrasound. I just want to check up on you. Are you having any problems? Like any painless bleeding, pain in the middle of belly, swelling in the hands and feet?"

I try to remember if I have any of those. And luckily I don't. I shake my head and Dr. Harrison writes more things in my file.

"But doctor is it normal for her to have a lot of cravings,a tiny bladder and fatigue?" He asks worriedly.

I roll my eyes and hold Peeta's hand tighter. He is really protective and concerned of me now.

"It is pretty normal. So if you don't have any questions let us begin the ultrasound." She informs us standing up.

Peeta stands up and helps me up. And we go to the ultrasound room. I sit on the chair and it is again reclined like the last time I went here. I lift my shirt up and Dr. Harrison places the gel on my stomach. I shiver at the tiny cold but after a few seconds my body adjusts to it. She moves the joy stick around my belly until she sees my baby on the screen. I look at the screen and see that my baby has really grown from my last check up. I hear the sound of my baby's heart beat. I place my hand on the monitor and smile spreads across my face.

"Hi baby. See you soon." I whisper to the screen.

Peeta smiles and kisses my temple.

"We will be good parents Katniss. I am sure of it." He tells me excitedly.

"We will. But you will be the best father." I tell him honestly.

Between us Peeta will be a better parent. He will be the one who will take care of her when I have one of those days where I have no urge to get up.

"I love you Katniss." He whispers to me.

"I love you too Peeta."

I give him a hand squeeze and give him a warm smile.

The doctor takes a snapshot of the ultrasound and gives the picture to us. I take the picture and outline the shape of my baby with my fingers. The doctor gives me some advice and we go back home. Once we reach home Peeta starts baking for the bakery. I decided to call Annie. So I go to the phone and dial Annie's number and after a few rings she picks up.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hi Annie" I greet her.

"Oh Katniss, nice to hear from you again. How are you doing?" She asks.

"I am fine. Just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, have you seen the news?" She asks me curiously.

"What news?" I ask her.

"If you check the TV now. You and Peeta are on the news."

"We are?" I ask her surprised.

"Check your television. In the news channel." She informs me.

I place the phone in my ear and open the TV. I put it on the news channel. And like Annie said the news was about Peeta and I.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the districts and the Capitol. I am your host Azelia Bloomwood. And you are in for the latest news." The newscaster states.

A picture of me and Peeta flashes on the screen. The newscaster flips her Apple green hair and flashes her very white teeth.

"As you may know the star-crossed lovers from District 12, Katniss and Peeta Mellark have been married for 2 years. And know sources say that Katniss is 5 and half months pregnant."

Another picture flashes on the screen. It is a picture of me and Peeta kissing, my rotund belly noticeable in the shot but a bit blurry.

"As you see in this photo. Katniss has stomach has really grown. We have no confirmation from the lovely couple if they are expecting. But by the look of this photo they are. We are still trying to get more information on this topic. But we are already 75% sure that the Mockingjay and Baker boy have a bun in the oven. This is your host Azelia Bloomwood and this program will be right back."

I close the TV and stay speechless for minutes until I hear a voice.

"Katniss are you okay?" Annie asks through the phone.

I have been holding the phone the whole time and I never even bothered to answer or end the call.

"Yeah I am good. Annie it was nice talking to you." I tell Annie flatly.

"Ok don't forget to call me when your baby is going to be born. Finn has been so excited ever since his visit."

"Don't worry I will. Anyways I have to go now. Bye"

"Bye" She tells me before I out down the phone.

I put the phone back on its stand. And slump back into the couch. I grab a pillow and sob uncontrollably. Two arms encircle me.

"Katniss are you okay?" He asks me worriedly

"The Capitol people won't leave us alone. They have footage of us from the Hunger Games, The Quarter Quell, our wedding and now they want to have footage of the life of our daughter." I weep into his chest.

He strokes my hair and makes comforting noises.

"Sweetie it will be okay. I promise Katniss. I will make sure the Capitol press will not harass our daughter." He promises to me

"But how are we supposed to know they won't? They found some footage on me pregnant they can find footage of our daughter." I tell him still agitated.

"Don't worry I am going to talk to Plutarch about this." He guarantees me.

I burrow in his chest again and just inhale the deep scent of cinnamon from the cinnamon rolls he was baking. We stay like this for few more minutes, then after Peeta goes to the phone to call Plutarch, while I go up to the room to take a nap.

I am 8 years old again and I am in my old house again. It is a cold breezy night. I open up the window and look out of it. The stars are shining brightly in the sky. The cold breeze is blowing in my face. I stare down to the ground first and I spot a flower it was a nice lilac colour. I take a look at it more and see more of the same flowers but they are in the shades of purple in pink. They look beautiful and I have seen them before but I can't place my finger on the name. My thoughts were interrupted by my father.

"Katniss what are you doing there? It is getting late. You have school tomorrow." My father tells me heading towards me.

"Just looking at some flowers father, I will sleep in a few minutes don't worry." I assure him quickly.

He takes a seat beside me and looks at the ground from the window. I curl up to him and he rubs my back, humming a bit.

"Dad" I start.

"Yes Katniss?" He chimes

"What are those flowers growing?" I ask him curiously.

"Those are Aster flowers." He informs me while rubbing my back again.

"They are beautiful." I tell him smiling.

"They symbolize love and delicacy." He states letting his statement linger in my mind for awhile.

"Dad, how did you name Prim?" I ask him out of curiosity.

"Well when she was a few days old she had these weird changes in her mood. Like she would be silent and peaceful, and the next she would be crying and whining like there was no tomorrow." He answers back to me.

I nod and just lay down in his embrace.

"Katniss it is really time for you to sleep." My father reminds me.

"Sing for me first dad." I request.

He then thinks of a song and after he starts singing. And in a matter of minutes my eyes are dropping and I am falling in the trance of sleep. When my father knows I am asleep, he brings me to my room. He kisses my cheek and he closes the lights and the door.

I wake up from my nap with a smile on my face. I stand from the bed and go downstairs and surely Peeta is there waiting for me to wake up from my nap.

"Peeta I have an idea for the name of our daughter." I tell him happily.

He goes over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"What is it sweetie?" He asks me interested.

"Aster" I tell him and a smile plasters his face. "I remember my father once telling me about the Aster flower. It means love and delicacy. And I think it is a perfect description for what I want for our daughter. I want her to be raises fully on love. And when she does something wrong we discipline her delicately."

"That is a beautiful name Katniss." He says his eyes bright and happy.

"I also have some news." He tells me. "About the press"

I look at him curiously.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"They agreed to let us be after our daughter is born if we they can have an interview. That is their only offer Katniss." He announces to me.

"I guess that is good enough." I state.

"I love you so much Katniss." He tells me again.

"I love you too Peeta."

I kiss him softly and we go head to the wood shop to get some materials for the things needed for Aster's room.

**Help me by reviewing, putting it on story alert and your favorites. Send me suggestions till'next time bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: I am back guys. I am so sorry that this is very late I am just very busy and I had writer's block. So finally I got to make the interview but I think it is not that good. I am sorry if my interview part was kind of choppy I am just in the big rush to get this out for you. Anyways hope you like this and if you have any suggestions write me a review or PM me here on fanfiction.**

Chapter 8: Aster

"Katniss wake up." Flavius joyfully cheers.

I open my eyes and see my prep team looking down on me.

"How is the little Mockingjay?" Octavia asks her Capitol voice more high pitch than usual.

I give her a smile and hug all of them.

"Baby Mockingjay's name is Aster but yes she is fine." I inform her gladly.

Venia helps me up and we go down to the kitchen. Peeta gives me a peck on the lips and he serves me a plate of breakfast items.

I dig into my breakfast and shortly after I finish the entire plate. I stand up and head to the kitchen but Peeta grabs my plate and washes it for me.

"Peeta I am pregnant not handicapped." I tell him placing my hands on my hips.

"I just don't want you to get strained out. We have an interview today remember?"

Roll my eyes at his paranoia.

"It is just one plate you should relax." I smile at him and give him a kiss. He holds me in his arms for a few minutes before I let go.

"Peeta we have to get prepped for the interview." I remind him dragging him upstairs.

He follows with no complaint and we go upstairs in no time. My prep team gets their gloves on and they start prepping. They wax my legs, thread my eyebrows and trim my hair. They were supposed to colour my hair and bathe me in an extra solution. But the smell of the products made my stomach churn and we decided to skip those. After prepping me they let me rest and they attend to prepping Peeta. They thread his eyebrows, put treatment on his hair and they give his skin a nice golden glow with spray tan. Flavius then takes care of Peeta's wardrobe. While Octavia and Venia take care of my wardrobe. They dress me up in a beige Grecian dress and in matching strap sandals. Venia puts my make up on, While Octavia does my nails. Flavius goes into the room and Octavia leaves the room. Flavius does my hair in half back braided hairstyle with flowing curls on hair left from the braided part. Venia places something extra on my hair and they lead me to a mirror. And in the mirror I don't see myself. I see a beautiful glowing goddess like woman. My face is glowing and my dress compliments my growing stomach. And in my hair a violet colored flower is placed delicately on the side of my head.

"An Aster flower" I say dreamily.

"Well Peeta gave it to me when I was picking his wardrobe. He told me it will look beautiful on you and he was right." Flavius tells me making final adjustments on my hair.

I give him a hug. And stay locked in our embrace.

"Thank you Flavius." I tell him happily.

I give my prep team all a hug and I go out of my room. Peeta stands in front of his room. He is wearing a black tux with a beige lining that has the same colour as my dress. His hair is gelled and slicked back. I entwine my fingers with his and we go down together. The press hears us going downstairs and they turn their cameras towards us. Peeta gives them all a warm smile while I give them a forced but natural looking smile. We continue heading down the stairs and we sit on the couch. Our interviewer is a man I have never seen for 4 years, He is wearing a purple wig and matching eye shadow and lipstick. He is wearing the same tux he wore for more than 40 years. It is the one and only Caesar Flickerman. He gives Peeta a handshake and he gives me a hug. We sit down on the couch and the interview starts.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the districts and Capitol of Panem. Today we are interviewing the star crossed lovers of District 12 and who are now Mr. And Mrs. Mellark, Katniss and Peeta Mellark." He starts.

Peeta flashes a set of white teeth at the camera while I just give them a half smile.

"So Katniss are the rumours true?" He asks me the answer already obvious.

I give them an almost amused like smile.

"Of course it is Caesar. And the day is almost here." I tell him patting my stomach.

"And how long is that?" He asks with a giant plastic smile that burns my eyes.

"In 2 and a half months." Peeta answers for me.

He gives a jolly laugh and continues to interview.

"What is the gender a boy or a girl?" He asks.

Peeta and I look at each other and we both smile.

"We are having a girl. We are going to have a smart, beautiful and wonderful daughter just like her mother." Peeta answers.

"Oh please, she will kind, loving and sweet. Just like her father." I object.

"But no matter how she will be like I will love her just as much."

I give him a kiss and I can tell that Caesar is in awe.

Caesar asks us some more questions and in almost all Peeta answered.

"So we only have a few minutes left for this interview and I will ask you the question everyone has been waiting for. Have you thought of any names for your daughter?" He asks interested.

Peeta opens his mouth to answer but I give him a look and he closes his mouth. I then give Caesar a genuine smile.

"Her name is Aster. Aster Rose Mellark is her whole name."

He gives me a surprised look.

"Is there a meaning on why you chose that name?" He then finally asks.

"Aster means delicacy and love. And Rose is a tribute for my sister. But it also means grace, sweetness and perfect happiness. I want my daughter to be raised in an environment like that. That is the reason why her name is going to be Aster."

" Wow we are all so happy for the both of you. Ok we are running out of time folks. But there you have it. Have a good day folks and I am your host Caesar Flickerman signing off." He gives a wink at the camera and the camera goes off.

The camera crew start leaving one by one. Till' only Caesar is left. We chat with him for a bit before he has to leave too. I look at Peeta and give him a look.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask him.

He pulls me up from the couch

"Well we could start on Aster's room." He suggests

I give him a nod and we start decorating her paints the walls into scenery. The each wall is different scenery, like the meadow, the forests, the beach in District 4 me and Peeta visited once and the tourist spot me and Peeta went to on our honeymoon in District 2. Peeta starts painting the crib in a nice pastel pink colour. He covers the edge of the crib with different perfectly detailed flowers. I start putting toys inside a toy chest we got for her. I start folding her Aster's baby clothes and putting it in her dressers. We let the things Peeta painted dry for a while and we continue decorating the room. When we are all done Peeta gets something from his art studio while I sit on the rocking chair I put in the room. I rock myself backwards and forwards rubbing my enlarging stomach. And out of random I start humming. Peeta enters the room and I stop humming and smile at him.

"I can't wait for her to be born Peeta. It is so close I can almost feel it." I tell him happily.

"I know Katniss she is almost here." Peeta says gladly.

He kisses my forehead and warmth runs through my body.

"Katniss I have one thing to add to this room." He states.

He goes outside the room and he is holding a painting. He hands me the photo and tears are welling up in my eyes.

"Peeta this is beautiful." I admire teary eyed.

He wipes away my tears of joy with his thumb and kisses my cheek.

"I love you and our daughter so much Katniss I can't even describe it in words."

"I know you do Peeta. And I feel the same way for you and our daughter."

I give him a hug and I place the painting of Rue, Prim, Finnick and some of the people who died in the war in a meadow of Aster flowers on top of her crib. Peeta wraps his strong arms around me and we look at the picture and remember each and every one of those people.

**Please review, favorite and alert my story. But please review more it makes my day okay see ya at the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

Chapter 9: Come Back To Me

**Author's note: Hello guy I am back! Sorry if it took me so long. This is going to be angst-y. But I promise you a sweet next chapter. Please review my story, favorite and add to your alerts. And I am thinking of making my version of the 70th Hunger Games (Annie's Games) and I was wondering if you want me to do it. Since my cousin forgot to continue our story so I just want to make my own version on my account. Ok for me too know if you guys want comment the word "Mockingjay"for yes and "Nightlock" if no. Let me know I really want to know if you want me to do it :)) Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is sad. **

I wake up sweating in cold sweat all over me. I have just had the worst nightmare I have ever had in months. I turn my body to the opposite side and see that Peeta is not on the bed. I lift myself off the bed and go inside the bathroom. He isn't in the bathroom too. I wash my face and wipe the cold sweat of my face and go down stairs. I stomp down the stairs like an elephant. I am 7 months pregnant and boy am I really heavy and round. I can't even surprise attack Peeta anymore since he knows I am coming. I look around the living room and find that he is not that there too. I head to his art studio and see that he is not there. I go inside the kitchen and see Peeta gripping the counter, his face wet with sweat and his fists are clenched tightly. Oh no he is having a flashback. He hasn't had a flashback for 2 years. I approach Peeta as quietly and calmly as I can.

"Peeta" I say in a hushed tone.

He whips his head around and I see that this is going to be a bad flashback. His eyes are not the beautiful sapphire blue I know, it is pitch black and dark as night.

"What do you want Katniss?" Peeta harshly spits as if my name is venom.

My heart shatters into a million pieces. We have been married for 2 years and he has never said that to me. I take a deep breath and stand my ground. I need to bring back the Peeta I know and love.

"Peeta listen to me. I am Katniss your wife. We have been married for 2 years. You love me and I love you." I firmly try to convince him.

"Oh please, I will never love a mutt like you." He sternly objects.

My eyes are watering in the back of my eyes. But I do my best to hold the tears back.

"Peeta please listen to me." I say with desperation in my tone. "Please Peeta please listen to me."

He goes closer to me until his face is really close to mine.

"Oh really why should I listen to you. It is your fault why my entire family died and you didn't bother to do anything."

I step a few steps back but he goes closer to me.

"You are just a stupid invention of the Capitol. You sent those mutts to kill Finnick. And you are just a stupid mutt." His face is only a few inches from mine.

"We have are going to have a beautiful baby girl. She is going to be like you and you promised you will love our baby no matter what." I weakly blab.

He gives out an evil laugh.

"Me have a baby with you not even to mention love? Are you kidding me right now mutt?" He takes a grip of my neck. "Nobody likes and you and it is better for you to be gone. And I am giving everyone that satisfaction."

He slowly raises me up into the air until I am raised a bit above his head. I feel myself losing breathe. He tightens his grip on my neck and I know I need to do something to protect my baby. With all the strength I have left. I lift my leg up a bit and kick Peeta's leg even though I don't want to. He instantly release his grip on me. I run out of the door and head to the house of Delly. I knock on her door lightly and she opens the door with a smile on her face. But her smile fades away when she sees me. My hair is a mess, My eyes are rimmed with red and I have some blue-ish purple marks on my neck from Peeta choking me. Delly encircles her arms around me and shuts the door. She lets me sit in the kitchen and she makes me some lavender tea. She gives me the mug. And I place it in my hands. My whole body is trembling from fear. This was the worst flashback Peeta has ever had. And it scares me so much that he said those things to me. I know Peeta is not the one telling me those things it is the dark side of Peeta created by the Capitol. Delly sits down beside me, and places her hand near me.

"Katniss can you tell me what happened?" She asks concerned.

I take a sip of my tea and let the flavour sit on my tongue. Before I put down my mug and tell her what has happened.

"It was horrible Delly. Peeta had one of his very bad flashbacks and he called me names that he will never use against me. And he tried to choke me to death." I only notice the tears falling from my eyes. "I did what a mother would do in this situation and that is to protect my baby. And I kicked Peeta's leg and I ran to your house."

Delly wraps her arms around me and brings me to the couch. She wipes my tears away with a tissue and makes soothing noises.

"Katniss, it's not Peeta. It is the side of Peeta created by the Capitol to hate you. But I know in your heart that the same Peeta you learned and knew to love is still inside of him." She tries to comfort me.

But it makes me cry more and fall into her arms more.

"He said that he will never love my baby and even have a baby with me. He even called me a stupid Capitol mutt. Peeta will never tell me those things. And yes I know it is the venom talking but I felt really bad and like a monster." I cry into Delly's shoulder.

"Peeta will never stop loving you. And soon you can come back to him and he will be his normal self again. Don't worry Katniss. You can stay with me as long as you want. "She whispers to me.

She lets me stay on the couch. While she fixes the guest room. I sit on the couch and start humming to myself to calm down. When Delly comes back I tell her the rest of what Peeta said. We talked until Haymitch came to Delly's house.

"Katniss are you alright?" He wonders genuinely worried. "Peeta told me he had a flashback and you ran away. So I am guessing it is pretty bad."

"I tried to bring him back to me but no matter what I said that brought him back to me before, didn't work now." I tell him on the verge of crying again.

Delly hugs me again and makes soothing noises to calm me down.

"Is he ok now?" Delly asks Haymitch.

"Yeah he ran to my house thinking Katniss was there and started banging on the door. He started going crazy. And he started saying I was hiding you. But then I just braced his shoulders down. And after a few minutes he became himself again. Then he started actually looking for Katniss." Haymitch explains. "And I decided to help him."

"Well, tell Peeta that Katniss is here. But if he wants to contact her only through the phone and Katniss is going to stay here for a while since she is kind of traumatized." Delly request Haymitch.

"Will do" He replies and goes out to find Peeta.

Delly leaves me alone first while she cooks for the both of us.

I go up to the mirror and look at myself. My eyes are puffy and rimmed with red from crying. My hair is a complete mess and now the marks on my neck were becoming dark purple bruises. I go to the guest room and lie down for a while. I place my hand on my stomach and I rub it around my stomach.

"Hi Aster, its mommy, I really can't wait for you to come out. And mommy loves you so much. Daddy loves you too but he isn't with me for awhile. When you go out into the world remember even though Daddy sometimes has bad days. Remember he loves us both so much and nothing is going to change that." I tell my stomach tears rolling down my face.

I then feel a kicking on the lower part of my stomach. My baby is kicking. I smile at the little action and just decided to take a rest. Delly wakes me up and bring me a tray with some of the dinner she made.

"You need some rest. So you should eat here." She explains to me.

I thank her and eat my meal quickly. I never noticed my stomach was growling the whole time. The phones rings and Delly answers it outside. I hear her say Peeta's name and I hear their conversation on the phone through the phone in my room.

"What is happening to Katniss right now?" He asks really worriedly. It was inevitable in his voice that he was crying.

"She is fine. She has some bruises on her neck but other than that she is fine." Delly informs him.

"Oh no, what did I do?" He says with regret in his voice.

"She knows it is not your fault but she needs some space. She is pregnant. She will be back to you soon. I promise. She is just a bit traumatized." She explains to Peeta.

"Well I hope so, since she is the only thing in my life that I haven't lost yet. And I don't want to lose her. Can you please tell her I love her?" He pleadingly asks Delly.

"Yes I will tell her. I got to go I have to do something."

"Ok bye"

Delly puts down the phone and I also put down the phone. I don't want Peeta to think he is the monster. He is not and he never will be. Delly comes back into the room. She collects the tray and cleans the bed a bit.

"Delly, if Peeta calls can you tell him that I our baby just had her first kicks?"

"Sure I will Katniss."

She closes the lights and lets me sleep. I instantly fall asleep.

I am in the 74th annual Hunger Games again. It is dawn here in the arena and I am hiding near the cornucopia. I hear a crying noise and I see a baby girl in a little basket with the number 12 on it. That baby is Aster I need to save her. The time for the feast starts and foxface zooms in and gets her District assigned bag and runs away. The rest of us charge to get what we need. With my bow and arrows prepared I run to Aster. But Clove charges me.

"You will never get your baby. I will take her away from you and let's see what happens. We will take your baby like we took away and killed your little ally. Then we will take away your lover boy." She taunts and threatens me.

She traces her knife on me and she makes a wound on the top of my head. I try to get her off of me but she is firmly on me and I can't move. She gives off an evil laugh and I finally get her off of me. I run near to Aster but then they set up a force field and I can't get to my baby. Mutts suddenly appear inside the forcefield and they find my baby. They start tearing her apart. I try to go near her but the force field is keeping me away from her. She starts crying and I try to get her but the force field is keeping me apart from her. I cry and scream and I bang on the force field. But nothing worked the next thing I saw was just blood dripping out of the mutts' teeth. They killed my baby. I then wake up.

I am sweating and there are tears falling down from my face. Katniss it was just a dream. It was just a dream Katniss I remind myself. I look around the bed and remember Peeta is not with me to comfort me. I instantly start to cry and Delly comes into the room. She decided to just watch over me and she helped me go back to sleep.

I stay with Delly for 3 days and I go back to my house. I open the door and find that my house looks exactly how I left it 3 days ago. I go upstairs and look for Peeta. Our room is a complete mess. The sheets are everywhere and Peeta's clothes are everywhere. I fix the sheets and fold Peeta's clothes and put them back into the closet. When I am done Peeta comes from the bathroom his hair damp. His eyes are blood-shot red and also puffy. He has dark circles in his eyes and he hasn't shaved so he has a little stubble growing. He looks at me in surprise.

"Katniss" He says in total shock.

I go up to him and hug him.

"I was worried you will never come back." He whispers into our embrace

"I will never leave you Peeta. You are the only one for me."

"You still love me real or not real?" He whispers to me.

And without a doubt and I can say it forever and always.

"Real" I reply to him.

And at that night I had a good night's sleep. No dreams, no nightmares, just cuddling up beside Peeta, my one and only, holding my baby girl.

**See happy ending! Anyways keep reading. BTW does anyone have instagram? Follow me: got_that_fire_in_me :)) ok guys talk to you in the next chapter bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Hwy guys I am back. I just have been really busy lately and I didn't have time to write. So like I promised in the last chapter a sweet chapter is coming up. I had a hard time choosing what to write so please forgive me. If the chapter is kind of bad I am so sorry. But I hope you like it and send me lots and lots of reviews. But don't forget to add me to your favorites or alerts. OK now here is the story.**

Chapter 10: Dance With Me Till' the End of Love

"Yes at 6:30 tonight, dinner for 2. This is Peeta Mellark." Peeta talks on the phone discreetly. "Ok thanks, see you there." He puts down the phone and thinks I didn't hear.

I walk over to him with my arms crossed.

"Peeta who were you talking with on the phone?" I interrogate him.

"Oh I was talking Arden, my apprentice on the phone." He easily replies.

I nod my head and look at him

"It didn't sound like Arden." I defense back.

"Ok it wasn't, but I have to go to work already. But when I get home I have a big surprise for you." He winks, gives me a kiss and leaves.

I sit on the couch with my arms crossed. What secret could he be hiding from me? I think of possible possibilities until I hear a knock on the door. I open the door to see Delly, Annie and Johanna standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys" I say excitedly "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them giving them all a hug.

"Well Peeta has a surprise for you and he wants us to help you get ready." Delly explains.

"We are not giving out any clues except you have to look formal for tonight." Johanna states.

"Awww, thanks guys. I can't believe you guys came all the way here just to help me." I thank them

"We are glad to help." Annie comments.

I bring them all inside. And we head to my bedroom. They start going through my clothes and dumping it on the bed.

"Katniss do you have anything formal?" Johanna asks me, holding up a formal dress that used to fit me.

"I hardly have clothes that fit me. And I never go to anything formal so no, I don't have anything formal to wear." I say slumping back into the bed.

"Come on let's go shopping." Delly says as she helps me up.

I wear something more appropriate for going outside and we head out to the merchant part of District 12. We head to the 1st dress boutique we see and go inside. We all search for something nice for me to wear that could fit me. But we didn't find any. We head to the next store and luckily it is a store specializing in maternity wear. We go inside and look around. We get a bunch of clothes that looks nice and fits me and head to the changing stations. The first dress I try on is a golden dress, cut on the knees and is very fitted. I go out with the dress and turn around.

"This dress is a bit too plain." Johanna comments.

"Yeah I agree. We should get you something more special." Annie seconds Johanna's comment.

I go back into the dressing room and change into the next. It is a black tube dress with white folds on the top, and it is pushing up my boobs. I go out and turn around. I actually don't like the dress already.

"Sexy Katniss" Johanna praises.

"It looks good on you Katniss." Delly also comments.

"But guys, I feel as if my boobs are going to fall out." I complain.

"Ok let's try on the next one and let's see if it looks good." Annie suggests.

I completely agree and go back into the changing room. I try on a a long, loose, one shoulder, dark teal dress. It is very comfortable, and it is very elegant looking. I go out and I twirl.

"You look stunning." Annie compliments.

"I think this is the dress." I agree with Annie's compliment.

I all give them a hug and change back into my regular clothes. We pay for the dress and head to a jewellery and shoes shop next to it. We buy a pair of dangling earrings and a pair of gold heels. We go back to my house. And we dress myself up. Delly helps me put my dress on and places my earrings and heels for me. Annie does my make up with natural colours. And Johanna does my hair in loose flowing curls with an extra accessory she found in my closet.

"Now Katniss we will bring you to the mirror. No peaking please." Johanna requests leading me to the mirror.

After a few seconds we stop moving.

"Ok you can look on the count of three." Delly says "1, 2 and 3"

Johanna takes her hand off my eyes and lets me look at the mirror. I look nice and elegant but simple at the same time. I give them all a hug.

"Thanks you guys much." I thank them after I hug all of them.

"That is no problem Katniss." Delly winks at me.

We hear the door open and we know it is Peeta.

"Katniss I am home!" He calls from the living room.

I go downstairs slowly and I smile at Peeta wearing a dashing tux with a dandelion on the side pocket. He looks at me amazed and flashes me a smile. I reach the bottom of the stairs Peeta takes my hand and kisses it.

"You look so beautiful tonight. But you are beautiful every day." He compliments.

I give him a kiss on the lips and hug him.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself." I compliment him back.

He gives me the crook of his arm and we head outside and a nice car is waiting for us in the driveway. Peeta opens the door and lets me go in first. He then goes in and closes the door. I hold his hand the entire way. The car stops and we reach out destination, a fancy restaurant where hardly anyone can get in. Peeta gets out of the car first and helps me up. The people lining up notice and say things like "the star crossed lovers" or "it is the Mockingjay and Peeta Mellark".

"Peeta Mellark" He informs the receptionist "We talked on the phone this morning."

She nods her head and smiles.

"Yes I remember. Right this way please."

She leads us to a table far into the restaurant and into the more expensive tables.

We sit down on the comfy chairs and we thank her. She takes our orders and closes her order pad.

"If you need anything else just press the button and one of our servants will attend to you." She tells us tapping a red button installed on the table.

She gives us a smile and leaves us alone. I look around the restaurant and see many things. People dressing up real fancy, a band is playing soft mood setting music and the restaurant is fully booked tonight. I then realize how hard it was for Peeta to get us a reservation. I entwine my fingers with his and settle into his strong arms. He kisses me on the head and I can feel him smile.

"This moment is perfect. But every moment I spend with you is always perfect to me." He tightens his hold around me and I snuggle closer to him.

"I love you so much Peeta. And I know you will be the greatest father possible for our baby." I whisper in his chest.

"I won't be the greatest father nor am I close to perfect. But I will do my best to be the best I can for our little girl." He says massaging my fingers.

I feel a little kicking sensation in the lower part of my stomach and I know exactly what it is. My little baby is kicking.

"I think are little baby is agreeing you will be the best." I tell him feeling her kick.

He looks into my eyes and realizes what I mean.

"Is she.. Is she kicking?" He asks joyfully.

I give him a nod and I place his hand on the spot I feel her kick. She kicks a few more times and I feel overjoyed. Peeta flashes a grin bigger than I have ever seen.

"Hi baby it is Daddy. I love you so much and when you come out we are going to do everything together. I promise baby." He whispers to my stomach.

I tear up a bit and hug him. Our dinner orders come and the attendant places our orders politely on our table. I take a whiff of my order and let the scent linger in my nose. It is a herb stuffed chicken with a rich creamy butter sauce and with a side of vegetables. I take a bite of the chicken and let the flavour sit in my mouth. And before I knew it I finished everything in a matter of minutes. Peeta finishes shortly after me and he pays the bill. He hands an extra tip to the attendant and we head out the restaurant. Peeta dismisses the driver and the car heads the opposite direction. He gives me his hand and I hold it happily. As we walk to our next destination the wind starts to blow and it gets colder. I shiver a bit but just brush it off. Peeta notices this and places his jacket on my shoulders. We walk silently but the silence was a good silence for the rest of the walk. We reach out destination and I see he brought me to a park. He leads me to a little white pavilion and I take a seat on the bench. He opens a switch and the whole pavilion lights up. The pavilion is covered with pink roses. The kind of roses I decided to give as a second name to my daughter. I stare at the little pavilion and feel happy tears welling up in my eyes.

"Peeta this is beautiful. This night has been beautiful. Everything is just so beautiful." I tell him letting the tears of happiness fall down my face.

I brush off my tears and look at him.

"I wanted this night to be as beautiful as the woman that I will love and cherish for the rest of my life, forever and always." He tells me places a strand of hair behind my ear.

I slightly blush but I give him a warm and happy smile.

He hands out his hand to me and gives me a cheeky smile.

"May I have this dance?" He asks giving out his hand.

I take his hand and walk to the middle of the pavilion. He starts to sway me around when a little orchestra of string instrument appears. They play this soft and comforting ballad. We sway to the melody.

Peeta kisses my forehead and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Katniss to the moon and back. I love you until the end of my existence. And I love you till' the end of love." He whispers to my ear.

I kiss his shoulder and let his words sink into my heart. I get a warm feeling and I feel home, secure and safe.

"I love you Peeta very much too. I am not good with words but. I love you for infinity and beyond. I love you forever and as long as I can. And most of all I am always here when you need me. And I will risk my life for you any day." I whisper back into his ear.

He spins me around and kisses me softly but slowly. He then kneels in front of my ever growing belly and kisses it.

"Thank you for giving me this piece of me." He tells me feeling my stomach.

We continue dancing until midnight and I feel happy and complete. When I went to sleep. Before I drifted off I stared at my husband's sleeping face and think "How did fate bring me to this wonderful man?"

**There you go guys. Add me on instagram got_that_fire_in_me . And please send me some requests or suggestions on this story and I need your help. So send send send! BTW any directioners out there? Add me also on tumblr 1d-imagineland I post imagines and One direction stuff. Ok see ya next time bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**Author's note: Hey guys :) I am back. Sorry long wait to get this one out. Writer's block. Hope you like the story. Make sure to leave a review or place this story in your alerts or in your favorites if you like this story. Baby Aster is coming soon! Ahh! Love ya guys :D Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the support (: **

Chapter 11: I Love You

"Katniss we have an invitation." Peeta calls from downstairs.

I put my book down and walk slowly downstairs. Being 8 months pregnant, it is harder to go down the stairs. Peeta hands me the invitation and I quickly read it.

"They are opening a tribute museum here in District 12 for all those part of the rebellion. And they want us to come." I give back the invitation and slump down on the couch.

I take a moment to think about this. They are opening a tribute museum for all those people part of the rebellion. That means Finnick, Prim and Rue's pictures might be there. A tear falls down my cheek and a few more follow after. Peeta takes a seat beside me and encircles his arms around me.

"Katniss what is wrong? Aren't you happy that they are opening a tribute museum for Prim and the others who died?" He asks tightening his hug on me.

"It is not that. I still think I am not ready to enter that museum. I have to face the feeling. The feeling felt everyday when I first came back here. It was my fault that Prim died. I should have ran faster to save her. I should have shouted her name louder. I should have done more to save her. It is my fault Peeta my fault. And seeing Rue, I didn't have the chance to save Rue. I feel responsible for their deaths." I cry into his chest.

He takes my face in his hands and wipes all the tears away.

"Katniss, it is not your fault. You did everything you can to save the both of them. I am sure they are looking up from where they are now and they love you and they miss you. It is not your fault Katniss. Don't feel that way. And sometimes to remove that heavy feeling from your heart you have to move on. This is the best way for you to move on. Prim and Rue are in a safe place now. And they have never left. They have always been in our hearts. Don't cry anymore Katniss, don't cry." He comfortingly calms me down.

He wipes all the tears still falling from my face. And he kisses my cheeks, temples, forehead and then my lips.

"Do you know how much I love you Mellark?" I ask him playfully.

"Yes and I love you too." He says kissing my cheek.

He goes off to work and I go off doing my regular activities.

I am in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and see my mother. I look at her stunned and I give her a hug. I haven't seen her in so long. We had our differences before but I want her to be part of my life.

"Katniss you are glowing. You look beautiful." She tells me taking a full look on me.

I give her a laugh and let her in.

"Thanks mom." I tell her glad to see her.

We sit down on the couch and she smiles.

"So I got these for your baby." She tells me handing me a paper bag.

I take the paper bag and open it. And inside are baby bottles, disposable diapers, pacifiers and some relaxing tapes to help babies sleep.

"Wow this is a lot of stuff for the baby but thanks mom." I thank her setting the bag down.

She then hands me a paper.

"Oh I almost forgot Finn sent you a drawing." She tells me giving me the paper.

I open up the paper and see a cute little drawing of me holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"Aww this is so cute!" I exclaim.

I pin it in Aster's room and go back to my mother.

"Tell Finn I said thanks." I tell my mother.

"I will." She just smiles at me.

"So what do I owe this visit?" I ask her nicely.

She gets something from her bag and sets it on the table.

"I wanted to help you choose what way you want the baby to be born." She tells me setting more stuff on the table.

"I haven't decided yet honestly." I tell her honestly.

"That is why I am here to help."

She takes her clipboard and her pen.

"Do you want your baby born in the hospital or here at home?" She asks me writing something down.

"I want her to be born here. I want a peaceful environment. And in the hospital there are so many doctors who will crowd the baby." I explain to her.

She nods her head and continues writing.

"The number of doctors you only want for your delivery?" She continues asking me

"Maybe 3 at the most. Maybe 2 doctors and 1 nurse. Just to be safe." I answer back.

She continues writing more stuff on her clipboard and nods.

"I think the best type of birth for you is a water birth. I got your pregnancy records from the doctor and I saw that your baby's position in the womb is perfect. It is calm and peaceful. And the birthing process is natural." She explains.

I consider it for a moment.

"Where will she be born?" I ask.

"We could use your bathtub or we can use your garage and rent you a special birthing pool. It is your choice." My mom answers.

I accept that answer and nod.

"I think water birth is perfect." I smile.

She writes extra stuff on her clipboard and finally closes it.

"Good I am staying here for the rest of the week to help you plan your birth plan." She tells putting everything in her bag. "I am just going to negotiate things with your doctor and I will be back to tomorrow discuss more birthing stuff. I got to go bye Katniss."

She gives me a hug and goes to the medical center. I do a few more chores and head to Delly's house. I knock on the door gently and she opens it with a smile as always.

"Katniss, it is nice to see you." She tells me hugging me warmly.

I give out a little chuckle.

"It is nice to see you too." I pat her back a bit and pull away from the hug.

"Are you going to the opening of the tribute museum?" She asks me closing the door.

I slump down on the coach and take of my shoes.

"Yeah me and Peeta are going. It took me some convincing but I just finally agreed to go." I tell her swirling circles on my enlarging belly.

She lets out a little happy squeal.

"Yay Katniss is going!" She says clapping her hands.

I smile at her and ask her something very random.

"Are you going with someone?" I ask looking up at Delly.

She takes a sit beside me on the couch. She takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"Arden, Peeta's apprentice from the bakery asked me!" She says happily. "I really liked him since he moved here and it is so great he asked me to go."

I give her a hug and share her happiness

"That is great. How did he ask?" I ask her curiously.

She tucks a hair behind her ear and composes herself.

"I lately have been buying bread in the bakery. And Arden is always at the front counter. Peeta has been insisting to give me newly baked bread and we had time to talk. Then this morning he just asked me and I said yes!" She says leaning down on the couch.

"That is great Delly. I am so happy for you." I tell her rubbing my belly as Aster kicks start to tingle. "Well I got go and get ready. See you tonight."

Delly helps me up and I head back to my house to start and get ready. As I open the door to my room, I see a sight of bright orange pin curls. I fully open the door and see Flavius inside my room.

"Flavius?" I call from behind him.

He instantly snaps his head and he flashes me a eye burning white set of teeth.

"Katniss! Hi, I am just here to drop of your dress and do the simple things like your hair and make up nothing else." He tells me grabbing the hanger with my dress.

He hands me the hanger and he looks at me with a smile.

"Hope you like it. Me, Octavia and Venia had been researching the past sketches of Cinna and this is the dress we made."

I unzip the hanger and look at it in amazement. The dress is a beautiful Navy blue one-shouldered dress. It ends just below the knee and the material is soft and stretchy so it will be easier for me to put in because of my growing belly. We start the prepping like normal but with some special modifications due to my pregnancy. They plucked my eyebrows, wax my legs and instead of spray tanning me, they apply bronzing powder to areas needed but I didn't need a lot since my pregnancy is making my skin glow. After prepping Venia and Octavia help me slip into the dress. Luckily it actually fits. The material is very comfortable in flexible so I am pretty happy with the outcome of the dress. Flavius does my make up with light, neutral but gorgeous shades since the dress is already an overpowering color and we want it to stand out. Venia works on my hair and makes big ringlets cascading down on my shoulders and she twists the side of my hair and clips it into place. It looked simple but beautiful. I place on the bracelet that Peeta has given me when we are newly married. I go downstairs to see Peeta all prepped and ready. He is wearing a simple black tux with the inside lined with the same color as my dress. He kisses my forehead and we hold hands on our way to the tribute museum. I can't help but feel nervous. Peeta feels my tensions and kisses my cheek.

"It will be ok Katniss. If you keep reading the same page over and over you will never finish the story." He tells me warmly.

I slightly calm down but I still feel very anxious and tense. We reach the tribute museum and it looks beautiful. I go my separate way with Peet and promise to meet him later here again. I see Annie, Johanna and Delly and go to them to give them a hug. They all compliment on my growing belly and we took sometime to catch up on things. I finally notice that Robin is here but Finn is nowhere to be found.

"Where is Finny?" I ask Annie curiously.

She looks at me and for a second I saw the Annie I met in District 13.

"He... He is at home with my mom because I don't want him to see this yet. I-I would like to wait until he is a b-b-bit older." Annie stutters.

We let Annie stay quiet first until she gets back to her regular self. She hasn't stuttered in over 3 years. We finally enter the museum and the first pictures I see are Glimmer's and Marvel's. The inscription at the bottom of both of theirs were "Tributes from District 1 for the 74th Hunger Games. Died because of the sickening Hunger Games." I felt a bit guilty since they tried to cover up that I indirectly and directly killed the both of them. We go around the museum and I see that the pictures were arranged by District. We are in the District 4 area and we stopped a bit longer for Finnick's picture. The inscription wrote "Tribute and victor of the 65th Hunger Games, as one of the members of the rebellion team that barged into Snow's house. Died because of Mutant Lizard creatures created by Snow." Annie cried in grief infront of Finnick's picture. Johanna holds Annie and tries to soothe her with comforting words. After she has got Annie to calm down we move onto the next District and I see foxface. Her actual name is Selendra Michaels. Her inscription is almost like Glimmer and Marvel's except for the night lock part. We go to the next districts until we stop at 11. And there laid the picture of Rue. And her inscription wrote: "District 11 tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. Died at a young age because of the sickening games. Helped give fire to the rebellion through her death." I touched her picture and I couldn't help but tear up. She was like a family member to me in the games. And I could have saved her if I was fast enough. I decided to control my emotions as we went along the District 11 pictures because more of them were close to my heart. Once we reached District 12 me and Peeta have met each other. I find the picture of Prim and I completely forgot about my control of emotions. I cried really hard. Peeta took me into his arms. His eyes were also a bit puffy so I guess he cried it out before I came. When I finally stopped crying. I went my separate way with the girls and spend sometime with Peeta. We go outside of the museum and sit on a bench with Peeta. He takes my hand and draws circles on it with his fingers. After a few moments of comfortable silence he lets go of my hand and speaks.

"Katniss have I ever told you how scared I am to be a father?"

I wrap my arm around him and pull him closer to me.

"Peeta there isn't anything to be scared of. Between the two of us you are the one born to be a parent, with all the love and compassion you have in your heart. Everyday it makes me think that I married the best father that the world can offer."

Peeta kisses my forehead.

"Katniss, I am really afraid. Our baby will be here soon. She will be in my arms in less than month. And when she does I need to protect her. Make her happy and never hurt her. What if I accidentally hurt her on my 'bad days'? That is what I am scared of the most." He tells me looking down at his hands.

I take one of his hands and kiss it.

"Trust me Peeta. I know you will be the greatest father for our little Aster. You will give her everything you can offer to her. You will nurture her in an environment filled with love. You will give her the world just to see her smile."

Peeta takes my hand and with no doubt only love tells me those special words he tells me every single day.

"I love you Katniss."

I give him a kiss on the lips to reply back with no words needed and we just sit beside each other. Enjoying each other's company.

**Please review, follow and favorite!**


End file.
